


Dakota for the Holidays

by Kris_krisser



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Old West, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-11-24
Updated: 1998-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_krisser/pseuds/Kris_krisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seven try to get Judge Travis home for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dakota for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 3rd story in the set of my first 4 fanfics. They were meant to be episodes.
> 
> Katie Harper and Jeffery Albright are figments of my imagination; no resemblance to any persons living or dead is intended. Kristen created the name Chaucer for Ezra’s horse, and frankly I can’t think of him any other way.
> 
> Using the few clues from the show, Four Corners is somewhere in what was then, the New Mexico Territory; Anztwoki pronounced( ans- two- key) & Rokuri ( row- cure-ee).

** Dakota for the Holidays **

**by krisser**

 

 

Federal Court Judge Orin Travis rubbed his forehead, hoping that the day's caseloads would be quick and easy. He was also looking forward to getting home for Thanksgiving. Mary was coming home to be with them, and he knew his wife, Evie, would lay out a huge feast. He wanted to be there. As he stepped into the courtroom of the day, he had a prickle of unease, but before he could check it out, or turn around, he felt a thump at the back of his head and all went black.

 

**Four Corners, New Mexico Territory**

 

JD was being goofy with his plans for the holiday. And worse yet, Josiah and Nathan were helping him, Chris thought to himself. He couldn't help feeling like he was in a sinkhole; cause he knew they would try to get him involved too. He would rather be left alone. Vin had already volunteered for town patrol, and Chris figured he would also need to come up with something so he could keep to the fringes of the activity. Chris' train of thought was interrupted as the stage pulled up.

Ezra and Buck greeted it as usual, and yet again, Buck was disappointed by the lack of female passengers. Only one male passenger exited the coach.

Jeffery Albright surveyed his surroundings as he brushed the dust off his clothes. Noticing Ezra's clothes, Jeffery approached him and asked, "Where is the newspaper office?"

Ezra nodded at him and said, "Good day, sir, the office you seek is just across the street."

Jeffery tipped his hat and, after collecting his luggage, headed in that direction

Buck elbowed Ezra and said, "What do ya think he wants?"

Ezra turned his head and looked askew at Buck, replying, "How would have I garnered that information?"

"Well, you talked to him," Buck answered.

Ezra just shook his head, then turned back to watch the stranger enter the newspaper office.

Mary Travis was just finishing with the typesetting, when she heard the bell above the door jingle. She was just about to look up when she heard a voice say, "I heard tell that a woman was running a newspaper here, and running it well," Jeffery made it a statement, not a question.

Mary looked up, pleased by the indirect compliment. "I'm Mary Travis and the "Clarion News" is my paper. What can I do for you?" Mary then took a moment to look at the man before her; a head taller than she, with hair as blond as hers. She smiled at him, awaiting an answer.

"I'm Jeffery Albright, a newspaper columnist, and I would like to do a story about you." Jeffery smiled at her with eager eyes.

Mary's eyes answered his with the same eagerness and said, "I'd be delighted." She showed him to the back room and offered him some coffee.

He accepted, then explained to her what he wanted. "I would like to know how you got into this business."

Mary looked off, a sad light in her eyes; she then squared her shoulders and told him of her husband Steve, and all he had accomplished. "After his murder, I swore on his grave, I would not be a victim. I took over the newspaper and tried to finish what we had started. After a while, it became what I wanted to do. With it I can contribute to the growth of this town and help make it a safe and decent place to raise a child."

"See, there is a story here, not many women ever get the chance to pursue their own goals," Jeffery smiled as he said it.

Mary tipped her head to the side, and asked, "Not many men would even attempt to encourage more women with a favorable story. Is it a favorable story?" he nodded, "Then why?"

"My mother was an original thinker, and she had to fight hard for many years to be allowed to make her own choices. She taught me to respect that. After she passed away, I've tried to seek out the original thinkers and tell their stories in a positive way. I think my mother would have liked that. I've discovered that original thinkers are both male and female, and each story may inspire other original thinkers to take a try."

"Mr. Albright, I must say that you, too, appear to be an original thinker, and I would be happy to have you write that article." Mary blushed at her own eagerness.

They agreed on a time to start tomorrow morning. Jeffery tipped his hat and left to get a room at the hotel. Mary stared after him from the window as he crossed the street, and smiled.

\+ + + + + + +

Nine days before Thanksgiving, Vin was hoping he could get out of town before he was sidetracked by JD again. JD was trying to create a festive day life like when his mother was alive, but his exuberance was wearing his friends out, except Josiah, who seemed to be as involved as JD. Vin paused in his musings to check the horizon with his telescope. Seeing a dust cloud to the north, he kept his scope trained to that area. Shortly, it became a rider coming in hard and fast. Vin left his perch and went to alert Buck and Chris.

Chris, Buck and Vin were waiting at the sheriff's office when the exhausted horse and rider stopped there. The rider jumped off and headed straight for Chris. Panting hard he said, "You are the man in black, a Mr. Larabee?"

Chris' eyes narrowed and he nodded. The rider sagged and looked relieved, "I've come to tell you- Judge Travis- he's been kidnapped by a crooked sheriff in Tilford, and he's to be hung on Friday at noon."

Shock registered on all three faces. Chris looked to Buck and Vin, "Five days, let's get the others."

All thoughts of festivities were gone as the men loaded their rifles and guns and packed their horses.

Vin looked over his saddle at the others as he said, "It's gonna take three days of hard riding to get there. So, I think we could use the full moon tonight and pace ourselves so as not to overheat the horses right away."

JD looked confused. "Three days, where the hell is Tilford?"

Vin answered JD. "It's in the Dakota Territory, part of the Black Hills gold area, still a purty wild area."

Josiah looked thoughtful. "Lawless, and close to Sioux country."

Ezra nodded as he rolled up an extra jacket and strapped to his bedroll. "Gentlemen, be prepared, for as we continue north, we will encounter increasingly harsher conditions," Ezra looked over at Vin.

Vin nodded and added, "Snow too."

JD and Nathan looked at each other and went to get extra blankets for the journey. Chris used this time to approach Ezra and asked him quietly, "Ezra, do you have any more of your blank cartridges?"

"Indeed I do, Mr. Larabee," Ezra kept his voice as low as Chris', but his eyes held a twinkle.

"Bring all you have, I've got an idea," Chris looked Ezra in the eye, and nodded at him.

Chris then looked at the group of men assembled, with no trepidation, knowing this was the Judge Travis' best chance of rescue. To the others he said, "Johnny is holed up at the Harper Place. I told him and Katie not to repeat the message to anyone, especially Mrs. Travis. Katie knows to explain it though, if we don't return. We'll work out a plan once we get a lay of the land, and what we are up against."

"Let's go," Vin said. The seven rode out of town. 

 

**Dakota Territory**

 

Orin Travis was having a hard time staying conscious. Sitting in a chair with his hands tied so tightly behind his back that his wrists were rubbed raw. His face covered in obvious bruises and bleeding cuts.

Jack Temple stood looking at the judge and then slapped him again. "You have a lot to answer for. You sentenced Lucas to hang, and you have put a lot of my friends in jail."

"You keep bad company," Travis answered, the spunk not yet dead. That earned him another slap across the face.

Temple smiled as he hit him again. "You'll get just what you deserve on Friday." 

 

**Colorado**

 

JD was dismayed at how quickly the temperature dropped after the sun set. It might be faster to travel at night with the moonlight, but it sure was cold. JD was about to say something, when Nathan jumped in first.

"How long into the night are we trav'lin'. It's gettin mighty cold," Nathan said with concern.

Chris looked over at Vin and motioned a look toward JD, who was looking very much like an icicle. Vin looked resigned and motioned a stop. "Best make camp here."

Buck and Ezra started creating a shelter within the rocks, to help buffer against the wind. Vin and Chris both had brought tarps; both had experience in winter camping. The four of them erected a roof to keep off the snow that fell throughout the night. Josiah got a fire going and placed JD right in front of it. JD started to thaw, and regained some color. Nathan was hovering near, watching him closely, worried at how quickly he was affected by the cold.

Josiah gave each man some of the soup that Katie made for them. Warm soup was just what JD needed, he was glad to feel warm again.

"JD, did you bring your long johns?" Nathan inquired.

"No, never really used them before," JD said in a quiet voice.

"Oh, JD." Vin ‘s disbelief evident in his shake of his head.

Looking at Vin, Nathan said, "JD can have my extra pair, a just in case pair." Vin nodded, and JD looked grateful.

Snow was falling softly as they turned in. Buck put some more wood on the fire; he and Nathan were determined to keep it going all night. Chris had his hat over his eyes out of habit; the moonlight that Vin had planned on had disappeared with the snow.

"Buck, the kid'll be fine now with Nathan's long johns." Chris knew that Buck was concerned.

"Yeah, he's just a city kid." Buck wasn't fooling Chris with his care-little attitude. Chris just smiled under his hat.

The snow fell lightly through the night and left a trace layer of white for the morning sun to work on. Ezra was quite relieved to see even a glint of sunlight. Bad weather would only slow the rescue attempt. As he walked through the campsite, Ezra looked closer at Vin, for something seemed amiss. Ezra stood next to Vin's sleeping form with a huge smile on his face.

When Vin awoke and opened his eyes, that was the sight he saw, Ezra's grin. "What?" Vin asked Ezra.

Ezra's smile grew even larger, if that was possible, and humor laced his voice as he said, "Mr. Tanner, you do collect the most delectable bedmates."

"Huh, what the..," Vin felt the warmth against his back, and turned to discover what Ezra was grinning at…a raccoon sleeping next to him.

Ezra backed away, barely holding in the laughter, "It's obvious that you, too, have that particular animal magnetism, and the women just can't stay away."

The others were laughing or smiling at Vin's predicament, yet, trying not to scare the animal. Vin slowly extricated himself and backed away. He then turned to face the others, and they all promptly burst out laughing, he couldn't help smiling in return. He broke off some bread and cheese taken from his saddlebag and left it for the raccoon.

Nathan watched as the raccoon woke up, startled to see so much action about her. He didn't move, and that gave the raccoon enough confidence to take the food on her way out of the campsite. Nathan turned to Vin, and said, "She looked like a pregnant female, and jus' wanted a warm place for the night." Nathan gave Vin his big grin, and Vin returned it in kind.

The seven packed up their stuff, loaded their horses and continued on their way. 

 

**Four Corners, New Mexico Territory**

 

Mary Travis and Jeffery Albright met at Mary's office to begin work on his article. He listened to Mary's tale and watched the pain and struggle, determination and discovery, and the joy and pride dance their way across Mary's expressive face throughout her story. He felt he learned as much in her expressions as with her words. Mary was pleased with the undivided attention, and the detailed questions that followed, indicating to her that he had really listened to her.

Mary looked at the clock on the wall, and was shocked at the passage of time. Three hours had gone by, and she hadn't even noticed it. "Goodness, Mr. Albright, I can't believe that I spent that much time talking about myself, please forgive me."

"Mrs. Travis, it has been my pleasure to listen to you voice, ah, I mean your story." Jeffery said, uncomfortable with his slip. To distract Mary from commenting on statement, he asked, "Would you honor me by having lunch with me?"

Mary smiled and looked down, and nodded. "Yes, that would be nice." The two of them walked to the hotel dinning room for their meal.

Katie Harper smiled at Mrs. Travis as she passed her and her companion, and couldn't help wondering who he was. She then entered the general store and greeted Mrs. Potter. "Morning, Gloria, I need to collect some more supplies."

"So, soon? You must be feeding an army," Gloria said casually, smiling at Katie.

Katie returned her smile and told her, "I'm expecting another carpenter, and want to be fully prepared."

"Another women?"

"Yes, I know how difficult the women carpenters have in getting work, and want to utilize as many as I can." She paused, then continued, "I will have to hire a couple of men for some of the work, but it has been nice to have other women at the ranch."

 

Mrs. Potter nodded, and added, "Becky has been a pleasant addition to this town, do you know if she is planning on staying?"

Katie smiled again, and nodded. "She actually will have a long stay with the work alone, she creates indoor cupboards, and many of those can't be completed till the other work is done. She has just completed the tack room shelves and cupboards in the barn."

"When do you expect your next guest?" Mrs. Potter's curiosity got the best of her.

"I expect Callie McLister in on the next stage from Colorado." Katie volunteered for Mrs. Potter. "I'm should receive a telegram with her final plans any time now." Katie finished her purchases and bid Mrs. Potter goodbye. Feeling relieved that her upcoming house guest deflected any further questions on the additional food order. Katie took and loaded her purchases into her saddlebags and headed home. 

 

**Colorado**

 

Although the sun had remained out all day, the air was getting steadily colder, and Buck knew they were still climbing, which could only mean it was gonna get even colder. He rode up along Vin and Chris and asked Vin, "Is it gonna snow again? Temperature seems to be dropping, and after last night and all….," Buck's voice dropped off questionably.

"We should clear Pike's Peak this afternoon, that's the coldest part of the climb. It should be warmer tonight." Vin kept his eyes on the trail. He felt an uneasiness he couldn't put into words.

Buck nodded his head. He let his horse fall back with JD's again, and passed on Vin's words.

Ezra left his position in the rear and came up along side Chris and included Vin in his inquiry, "Mr. Larabee, Mr. Tanner does it not seem uncommonly quiet to you?"

Both men moved off the lead checking the area all around them. Each had a feeling of being watched. Vin said aloud, "There is something out there."

JD said, "Like a mountain lion?"

"Could be."

The rest pulled up, checking around themselves as Vin's uneasy feeling spread to them all. Vin dismounted and was searching the ground, then straightened up quickly and went over to Chris.

Chris turned at Vin's approach and asked, "Cat or a bear?"

Vin was already shaking his head as he answered, "Horses ain't bothered, and I think these here," pointing at the ground. " Are some unshod horse tracks."

Chris' eyes narrowed, "Indians?"

The words had no more than left his mouth, when all heard high pitch cries and screams. A volley of arrows showered down upon them. They all scattered to the rocks and trees for cover. Another volley of arrows followed, Vin and Chris fired their rifles in the direction the arrows came from. Buck and Josiah were about to join Chris just as they jumped from behind. 

Ezra took aim and shot one. The now dead Indian fell forward onto Buck. That momentary distraction provided Josiah time enough to fire on the remaining ambusher, killing him. Josiah looked over to Ezra, and motioned him over. As they removed the dead Indian from Buck, Josiah imparted some very disturbing information.

"These here Indians are Pawnee," Josiah's voice relayed the abhorrence he felt.

Nathan was having his own problems; he was the only one who had noticed that an arrow had hit JD. He dragged him across a rocky ground to get him to cover. As he checked JD, he gave a sigh of relief that the arrow had only hit his shoulder. He figured he must have been knocked out as he hit the ground. Nathan ran his hands about JD's head searching for a wound, his right hand contacted a sticky area, which confirmed Nathan's guess. He wanted his bag, but that was on his horse, much farther away than he could get to with out being in the line of fire. Though it did seem to Nathan, that the sound of gunfire was decreasing. He looked over to where Chris and Vin were.

Chris knew that he had wounded or killed two, but what he didn't know was how many there were. Vin had apparently killed one or two himself. The volleys of arrows were steadily decreasing, suggesting to the men that had taken a fair number of their attackers. Buck, Josiah and Ezra came up from behind and joined Chris and Vin.

Buck said immediately to Vin, "Josiah says these here boys are Pawnee, I thought they were rounded up a couple of years ago?"

Vin's eyes widen at the name, Pawnee, then his face set into a hard read. "Most all did, signed a treaty and all, but as with any group, there are those that refuse."

"Renegades," Chris added.

Josiah did not look happy. "Brothers, renegades could mean they would stick with their old ways, meaning," looking at Buck, before he got his question out. "Meaning that they would still practice human sacrifice, scalping and the like. The fellows we took out had the traditional dress and lack of hair, save for the lock in front. Traditional body paint, the same I saw fifteen years ago."

Vin nodded his agreement to Josiah's assessment. "I think we should get out of here before they return with more."

"Then let's get the hell out of here." Chris' voice booked no argument.

Buck looked around for JD, not seeing him, called out. 

He was answered by Nathan's, "Here."

"JD was hit in the shoulder, then bumped his head, but he should be fine." Nathan was talking as readied JD for travel.

Bucked headed over to JD, covering his worry by admonishing him with, "Hey, kid, haven't I told you to duck and stay out of the way of flying arrows? You never listen," Buck stood there shaking his head at JD.

Nathan smiled at Buck's words, but JD saw nothing funny in them, "Buck, that ain't fair, you all were just as surprised by the attack, I didn't get in the way or nothing."

JD probably would've continued, but Chris interrupted, "We need to get the hell out of here now, and far enough away by nightfall, so quit yakking and let's move." Chris turned his head so JD couldn't see his smile at their exchange, he was thinking that JD bites at everything Buck says.

JD would've said more but Buck slapped him playfully and motioned for him to get his horse, same as the rest were doing.

They rounded up their horses, and lit out as fast as was safe for the terrain. They left the dead for their comrades to pick up.

Four Corners, New Mexico Territory

Mary and Jeffery walked back to the newspaper office. They had lunched again today at the hotel, though today's lunch conversion had no ties to the story.

When they had reached the office door, Jeffery stopped and asked, "How about a buggy ride, you could show me the area you report about, this area does seem different than the Kansas Territory."

Mary smiled and said, "That would be nice, and I can show some of the areas that cause disputes."

They walked over to the livery, and while they were waiting for the stable hand to ready the buggy, Katie rode in on Midnight. After she dismounted, she greeted Mary, then unsaddled her horse. She walked over to the stable hand and asked him if he would wash and groom Midnight.

Robby smiled and nodded yes, "I'd be glad to Miss Katie, me and Midnight get alone right fine."

"Thanks, Robby, I know Midnight feels comfortable with you. See you later." Katie smiled again at Robby, then walked over to Mary.

"Mary, I hear that your hard work is getting recognized," Katie wanted to show Mary her support.

"Well, I should have realized that it would get around. Katie, this is Mr. Jeffery Albright, he writes columns for several newspapers." Mary then turned toward Jeffery, and indicated Katie, "Jeffery, this is Katie Harper, of Harper Horses."

They nodded and smiled at each other. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Albright. See you later, Mary." Katie nodded as Jeffery tipped his hat to her, and she left the livery. Katie went over to the telegraph office, hoping for a word from Callie.

Katie left the telegraph office disappointed, no word from Callie. She went to see Gloria and set up some Thanksgiving plans. Katie figured that since Gloria had lost her husband and she had lost her Dad, they could create a town Thanksgiving. She had also figured that the seven had nowhere to go, and would probably feel more comfortable with a town event. Gloria welcomed the idea, and they set about how to invite he town.

Gloria suggested, "We could put it Mary's paper."

"You know Mary is going home for the holidays, but she would still probably do it for the town. Will you ask her later? She just left on a buggy ride with that Mr. Albright, so we'll have to wait tell later. Gloria, what do you know?"

"Not too much more than you, only that they have been together from breakfast to bedtime ever since he got here. Mary is looking very happy," Gloria told her all she knew.

"Well I'm glad for Mary. So, you talk to her later, and I'll go over and set some thing up with the hotel. Talk to you later on." Katie smiled and waved as she left. 

 

**Nebraska Territory**

 

By nightfall, the group had made it halfway through the Nebraska Territory. Their strong motivation to be as far away from the Pawnee renegades kept them in the saddles for as long as the horses could take it. They made camp within easy distance of the creek. Vin made use of the moonlight to hunt up some dinner.

Nathan had just finished redressing JD's wound as Buck came up. "How's he doing, Nathan?"

Nathan saw the concern in Buck's eyes, all JD noticed was the cheerful voice, so JD answered himself. "JD is fine Buck."

Buck looked at Nathan for conformation, Nathan nodded his head in agreement to JD's assessment. "Okay, then, now next time, duck, okay? JD." Buck ducked himself as he said it to avoid the swipe JD took at him.

Josiah, Chris, and Ezra were talking out part of Chris' idea when Vin returned with three rabbits and Josiah left to help Vin prepare them.

After supper, Chris talked with Vin lowly, "Ya know you'd probably be recognized as a bounty hunter, it'd be best if you stay outside town, and protect our escape."

Vin didn't like it, but he knew Chris was right. "Reckon it'd be best."

Chris faced him, put his hand on Vin's shoulder, and smiled his half smile, as he said, "We don't want no dead beavers around here."

Vin shook his head, "I'll take first watch," he said over his shoulder as he went to the high ground with a smile on his face.

Ezra ambled over to Chris, and waited for him to light his cheroot, then asked him, "Do you believe this will work?"

"I believe it's his only chance."

"Good enough," Ezra nodded and went to his bedroll. 

 

**Dakota Territory**

 

Vin was surprised at how contented he felt at seeing the mountains pressed against the skyline. It had become just a bit tiresome riding hour after hour in the perfectly flat surroundings. Nebraska had never been his favorite area.

JD, on the other hand, was drinking it all in. He had never seen this part of the country, and was amazed that there were such a variety of landscapes just a couple days away. If it weren't for the reason they were on the way here, he would be truly enjoying himself.

The flat landscape finally gave way to rolling hills, shrubs and trees. Josiah was sure that he heard a collective sigh, or possibly the wind, but either way, they're destination was close at hand. They avoided going through Deadwood, the thriving gold miner's town. They didn't want to run into someone who could recognize them later in Tilford.

"Let's make a base camp here, then we can go in and see what we're up against," Chris said as he was off loading his gear.

Nathan left most of his gear with Vin, even his gun. His knife holster, though, was worn outside his clothes, fully stocked with seven knives. "I'll return back t'night, won't be stayin' in town."

"I, on the other hand, will stay among my flock," Josiah said this, as he put on his preacher's collar. "I believe that all men need to make their peace with god, even the condemned." Josiah used his 'Sunday best' voice, with the biggest grin on his face.

" Josiah, if you need to locate me, I'll take a room in the saloon establishment. I am going to look into the 'sheriff' of this town, and let it be known that I've come to watch the hanging. " Ezra said as he filled his saddlebags with the necessary supplies.

Chris nodded, "I'll also take a room in town, but at the boarding house. If I find out something important, I'll play some poker with you." Chris smiled at Ezra as he said that last bit.

Josiah said to both men. "I'll find out the players of the hanging crew and let you know, Ezra." Josiah rubbed his chin and smiled, "Guess, I'll just have to play some poker, too."

Buck and JD changed their appearances just enough to look like gold miners. JD looked at Chris and said, "We'll get all the saddles this time, Chris."

Buck said, "I'll have our horses close by the platform. Oh, Vin," Buck added, looking over at Vin., "We'll be back late, as potential dusters, wouldn't want us to appear wastin' good money in room fees." Buck had his hand in his belt, with an affected "good ol' boy" posture. He was rewarded with chuckles from everyone.

Vin was somber as he said, "I'll set up a lookout tomorrow after I get some information from Nathan and Buck."

With the general plans made, they all readied themselves, each of them calculated for their own delayed start times, and alternating entrances into town. Nathan took off, the first to set the plan into motion. Vin eventually found himself alone, then took off himself to do a little hunting.

Buck and JD rode into Tilford with a slow, easy pace. JD was cranking his head every which way, looking at everything. Buck didn't know if he was playing the part, or if he was genuinely looking at the town with a kid's wonderment.

Buck overheard a couple of the carpenters talking about the upcoming hanging. So he slapped JD on the shoulder, and said louder than usual, "Hear that kid, we're just in time for a lidda entertainment."

JD looked disappointed as he answered back, "Aw, Buck, I jus' wanna git started on gittin' rich."

"Now, boy, I told ya, we was fixin' to, didn't I? So, jus a couple a days, and I aim to have some fun before we start out."

Buck and JD walked out of earshot of the two carpenters that were listening to their banter. The two carpenters looked at each other and shook their heads, one saying, "That kid'll be disillusioned before the month is out. Get rich quick, geez." They went back to their work.

In the saloon, Ezra had already joined a game, winning and losing, while he scoped out the clientele. It didn't take long for the conversation to make its way back to the hanging. Seeing an opening, Ezra said, "What fair man is meeting his demise?"

The balding man with a beer in his hand looked confused-like at Ezra, and answered what he thought was the question. "They're hanging good old Judge Travis."

Ezra raised his eyebrows and replied, "Not Judge Orin Travis?" The man nodded, and Ezra said, "Well good." He then sat back with a satisfied look and folded his hands across his chest. "That man tried to incarcerate me over in Fort Laramie, but I misplaced myself by trail time."

"You jumped bail?"

"Indeed I did, sir," Ezra said smiling still.

"Then you should enjoy the show on Friday. Sheriff Jack is hoping for lots of secp-taters!"

"Oh, I plan too!"

Josiah walked into the jailhouse, looked at the deputy kicked back in the sheriff's chair, and said in his preacher voice, "I've come to give the condemned a chance to repent, so he will be welcomed into the kingdom of heaven."

Josiah then held out his bible for the deputy to see, and he held his arms up so he could be frisked for weapons.

The deputy, seeing this, assumed that the preacher must make it a practice to talk with the condemned, and so he stood up grabbing his keys. He opened the door for Josiah and locked it up after him. Yelling at the man lying on the cot, "Hey, a visitor to give you last rites." The deputy then walked out of the jailhouse to find the sheriff.

Judge Travis remained on the cot and didn't open his eyes. He only said, "Don't want any last rites from you."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too hasty, if I were you," Josiah said with a half smile.

Judge Travis' eyes flew open as he recognized the voice, he was about to say something, but Josiah shook his head, and continued in his preacher voice. "You have a chance to repent your sins, brother, you have the chance to redeem yourself in the eyes of the lord. He loves us all, if we admit our mistakes." Josiah then motioned to the cell window that someone was listening.

Travis nodded his understanding, and said, "Don't need to repent, did nothing wrong."

Josiah smiled at him and stood up, walking toward the cell window, "I'm sure, my brother, that you have done something in your life you could repent. Come now, bow your head and let us pray."

To anyone looking in, Josiah was on his knees in front of Judge Travis, who'd sat up and also had his head bowed. After a couple of minutes of a chanting prayer, Josiah whispered, "How you doing?"

"Still here," the Judge replied, though the bruises on his face belied some of his statement.

"Chris has a plan, but the actual rescue will take place on the hanging platform." Josiah continued in a whispered voice, in an answer to the Judges raised eyebrows, "The plan seems sound, and we won't have to shoot everyone in this here town."

"Most are criminals around here," the Judge muttered.

Josiah smiled, "So, you telling me it's open season on the criminals ‘round here?"

The Judge actually cracked a smile at that one, one that reached his eyes.

Josiah chanted some more of the prayer, then added, "Ezra'll be by in a ruse of taunting you, so if you overhear anything important, pass it along then."

The Judge nodded, and his eyes said more, a thank you.

The sheriff came into the jailhouse and sat at his desk, watching the cell.

Josiah acted as if he hadn't seen him come in, and said to the Judge, " I shall return to offer you another chance to repent." Josiah move to the cell door and asked the sheriff, "Sir, if you would so kind as to let me out."

The sheriff got up slowly, never taking his eyes off of Josiah, and walked to the cell door. "Don't know you, preacher, where you from?" He stood at the cell door but did not open it.

"I am Brother Josiah, and it is my calling to visit the condemned and offer them the chance to accept the lord and repent their sins." Josiah smiled at the sheriff.

"Well, hell, you sure sound like a preacher." The sheriff opened the cell door, gave the Judge an evil stare, and banged the cell door closed. "Brother Josiah, in this here town, your calling will keep you right busy."

Josiah smiled at the sheriff again and headed for the door. He paused as he opened it, turned to the sheriff and said, "Thank you, sheriff, may the lord bless you." Then he walked outside.

Chris was dressed in black from head to toe. He didn't bring along the blue or gray shirts that he had taken to wearing occasionally, for they tended to reflect the man he was becoming, not the man he was. He was no longer the Chris Larabee from the gunslinger years, but the people here did not know this, and the fear his older image instilled would help in pulling off this daring rescue.

As he rode into the town atop Velifer, people stared or pointed at him. He heard a few whispers of recognition, followed by gasps. He was glad he had a cheroot in his mouth, for it prevented him from smiling.

He stopped in front of the saloon and tied up his horse. He walked in with a purposeful, slow stride and stopped just inside the saloon door. Falling into old habits very easily, he surveyed the people inside looking for enemies, or potential problems. He never flickered or hesitated as his gaze fell, then passed, Ezra. He continued his perusal of the place. Recognizing several patrons but finding no immediate problems, he headed toward the counter and ordered a whiskey. He listened to various conversations, gleaming little useful information, until, one substantially inebriated man proclaimed in a loud voice, "Sheriff Jack, himself, will man the lever. He really hates that son of a bitch."

Chris casually glanced over to Ezra, and saw, that he too had overheard the drunk. Well that was one platform player confirmed, and he also figured on Josiah wrangling his way onto the platform. Rescuing the Judge depended on knowing who all was part of the hanging crew. Chris decided to stay here a while longer, on the chance that Nathan would show up with additional information.

Nathan had come into town almost invisibly, and he was able to move about freely. He picked up different bits of information, some of it very pertinent, and some just helped define who may give them trouble. The few times that he was noticed and approached, the knives he wore seem to deter even the most harden of criminals.

Nathan enjoyed watching Chris ride into town, for a man that would like to remain unnoticed, he sure turned a lot of heads. The frightened whispers of the town's people only added to the building frenzy for a hanging. Nathan figured it was best if he just headed for the saloon, for he felt in the need for a poker game.

Ezra had won a fair amount of money and was in control of the deck when Nathan sat down at the table. The recent losers were leaving the table as Chris approached, one of them looked at him, as if to make a comment but as soon as he recognized him, put his head down and quickened his walk. Chris sat down, and tapped the table as though he wanted the cards dealt. Ezra obliged and they proceeded to play several hands. When the spectators left out of boredom, Ezra looked over to Nathan and said, "Mr. Jackson, may I say how very intimidating you appear."

Nathan only cracked the edges of his lips, but his eyes held a full smile. "You think it could be the knives?"

Chris added, "No, it's probably just the frown."

Josiah came up to the table, using his preacher voice, "Brothers, with the lord on my side, I cannot lose."

Ezra gestured with his hand for Josiah to sit down, and he reshuffled the cards. While dealing he passed on what he and Chris had overheard, "It appears that the sheriff is very determined to make sure that the Judge gets dead. His deputy, also has plans to be on the platform,"

Josiah nodded. "Yes, it seems that the Judge Travis imprisoned his brother, and he then died in jail. I will also be there, giving out the last rites. According to the sheriff, he has even grander plans for more lawkeepers to meet their early deaths."

"We will need to deal with him in a fairly permanent manor when we rescue Travis," Chris said in a voice that booked no argument.

Nathan was nodding his head, "Not all the folks ‘round here are pleased with the sheriff, ‘pears some are downright scared of crossing him. He also plans on having shooters placed on several roofs as insurance. The deputy is his right hand man, but he also has three other strong arms that are completely loyal to him."

Chris looked over to Nathan. "You can identify these deputies?"

"Seen two of ‘em, only heard ‘bout the other," Nathan told Chris as picked up his cards. He discarded two, and looked over to Ezra.

Ezra dealt him some fresh cards, then asked, "When can you point them out to me?"

Nathan smiled as he said, "Seems like you'll have to let me win some so as to keep me here till they come in here, which they will."

Ezra returned his smile and added a knowing look, "I'll have to see what I can do. " Ezra then looked at Chris and Josiah and commented, "Oh, the hard work I have to attempt to do in this rescue job."

Josiah coughed to cover his laugh. Chris rolled his eyes as he shook his head. Nathan just sat there grinning, enjoying this light moment amid a difficult project.

The four had played several hands of poker when Buck and JD came in the saloon. The two went straight to the counter to get drinks.

Buck took a long swallow of his drink, then motioned over to the card table. "I think I'll go play a little poker."

Watching JD react to the news, you'd never believe that he and Buck had rehearsed this, for he looked as outraged as his voice sounded as he said, "Ah, gee, gambling Buck, let's jus go out and get rich finding the gold."

"Now, see here little brother, I'm just gonna have a little fun, don't fuss so much," Buck then got up and went over to the game table.

Buck sat down as Ezra said loud enough for those at other tables to hear, "Would you care to join us in a hand of poker?"

Buck nodded at Ezra then looked at the other players. They played a couple of hands before any real conversion took place. Buck then told them, "We overheard the carpenters and they will be two of the four shooters on the roofs. I'll let Vin know tonight, I think he might need to be on a roof, too."

Josiah filled him in on the information they had all gathered, then Chris added, "We still have to find out the identities of the other two shooters and one more deputy. And Buck's right, Vin will be needed for some roof work. Buck, you and Nathan will give him the lay of the land, we have only tomorrow to set it up." Buck and Nathan nodded their agreement. Chris then looked over to Josiah, "When do you see the judge again?"

"Tonight."

"Poker, gentlemen, tomorrow at four o'clock," Ezra made eye contact with each of them. They all looked at each other then nodded back at Ezra. Meeting time set.

Buck got up, smiled with the twinkle reaching his eyes, "Thanks, pards," and headed back to JD. JD swallowed the rest of his drink and the two of them left the saloon.

The four of them played a few more hands of poker, then Josiah excused himself. He was off to see the Judge. As he was walking away from the table two strangers joined them for poker. Chris was impressed at how the strangers lost hand after hand, while Nathan, Ezra and himself either pushed or won. Not a thing seemed out of place, and the strangers left in disgust, once again, leaving the table to themselves.

The sun was completely down and the saloon was filling up. Nathan kept his eyes sharp for the deputies he would recognize. His vigilance was finally rewarded as three men entered the saloon. He immediately caught Chris' and Ezra's eyes indicating the two he knew. Chris nodded and got up to get a drink and settled in right in next to them. He was hoping to discover if the man with them was a shooter or platform man.

His information passed along, Nathan left to join Vin at the campsite. He nodded at Ezra and left the saloon. He noticed Josiah entering the jailhouse as he mounted his horse and headed out of town.

Josiah was not surprised to see the sheriff at his desk as he entered the jail. He was surprised to see the prisoner tied to a chair with fresh bruises and cuts to his face. "Interrogating the condemned, Sheriff Temple?" Josiah asked, deleting the censure from his voice.

The sheriff appeared unrepentant as he answered the preacher, "Jus making sure he understands the depth of his mistakes."

"Being hung, come Friday, will probably drive the understanding home, don't you think?" Josiah inquired lightly.

The sheriff grinned at the preacher and said, "Yep, probably will." His grin got bigger as he tightened the imagery noose around the Judge's neck. The sheriff then turned his attention to Josiah and asked him, "Are you here for a spell?"

Josiah nodded and added, "Sinners must be provided with the chance to repent."

Travis grunted, "Don't need a preacher."

Sheriff Jack figured asking the preacher to stay a while would upset the Judge, so he did just that. He added to the request, "I'm gonna grab some grub, will you stay till I get back?"

Josiah answered enthusiastically, "Of course, anything to help you out."

The sheriff nodded his thanks and headed for the saloon.

Truly alone for the first time, Josiah first cleaned up the blood on the judges face, then inquired after his condition.

"Hell, I'll live till Friday." Once again his determination not to break allowed him the strength to continue.

Josiah smiled, but his voice turned serious, "Hear anything interestin'?"

"Not much, just that that sheriff can't decide if he's going to shoot me before I hang, or during. Tough decision for him."

"Seems he taken a major dislike to you." Josiah raised his eyebrows with his half smile. "We have most of the players identified, and with this bit of information, we can understand why he has all the extra shooters. JD'll have the horses, you may have to jump still tied, depending," Josiah lowered his voice on the last part.

Travis looked over at Josiah, "Don't care how I leave here as long as I'm alive."

"That's our plan, too," Josiah said as he nodded his head. "I'll be back tomorrow, as you're so resisting to redemption. Ezra'll be by later tomorrow."

Judge Travis nodded his understanding. Josiah was helping him back into his cell as the deputy returned.

"Sheriff asked me to relieve you, said thanks." Deputy Joe Farber didn't seem all that happy that he was chosen to sit in the jail, but he followed orders.

Josiah smiled at the deputy. "I never mind helping out my fellow brothers. A good night to you, sir." Josiah left without a backward glance.

++++++++

Nathan rode into camp and noticed the fire, but couldn't see Vin anywhere. He called out, "Hey Vin, it's Nathan, you here?"

"Behind you."

Nathan jumped clean away. "Geez, I hate when you do that."

Vin just grinned at him. "Want some grub?"

Nathan nodded. Vin dished up some of the stew he had cooking in the pot. While they ate, Nathan filled Vin in on what had happened in town, and the information they had discovered. He then let him know about the change in plans and how he was needed in town.

"Figured I'd end up there." Vin nodded.

Hearing noise, they both turned and at the ready, they waited. Though, it didn't take long to identify who was coming. Buck's and JD's voices arguing over something could be heard long before they rode into view.

Four Corners, New Mexico Territory

Moonlight over Four Corners found Mary Travis and Jeffery Albright returning from another buggy ride. They'd talked of home, their pasts, their schooling and places they had both seen. Realizing all they had in common had Mary putting her head down in embarrassment, so Jeffery couldn't see her face turn red.

Jeffery, himself, had also realized all they seem to have in common, "Mary, I feel as if I've known you three years not three days. I have that, I'm home feeling with you, Mary, I'd like to court you. May I?"

Mary felt all flustered, her heart was racing, and she was really contemplating marrying again. She looked over at Jeffery, meeting his eyes and nodded her head as she said, "Yes, I'd like that."

Jeffery smiled into her eyes, then gently tilted her head up and kissed her. Mary returned his kiss. 

 

**Dakota Territory**

 

After some rabbit stew for breakfast, Nathan, Buck and JD left for Tilford. Vin decided he needed a first hand look at the town. He'd best check out possible sniper points, and just where he would plant himself. He took a back route into town, just as Nathan had, for he too knew how to look invisible when needed.

The platform was nearly completed, and it was easy to guess where the sheriff's extra shooters would place themselves. So Vin picked out two likely places he would place himself tomorrow. As he was finishing up his perusal he saw Chris walking toward the saloon, and trouble headed his way.

"Hey, Larabee, you look like an old man, time for you to put down your gun, six feet under." A kid, no older than JD, stood there in a challenging stance.

Chris thought to himself, ‘shit, he couldn't believe this, 'out loud he said, "Don't have to do this."

The gunslinger wanna-be sneered, "Lost your edge,….. yella?"

Chris pursed his lips and shook his head as he turned around, thoughts of what the Lawless brothers had said to him running in his head. "Well, here I am."

Chris' opponent stood there with a look of satisfaction on his face as he said, "Ok, old-timer, draw."

The kid had a moment of vacillation as Chris' gun was out before he had finished the word draw. He refortified himself with the thought that Larabee was old so his aim wasn't as good as it was, so he still went for his gun. A look of disbelief crossed his face as his gun was shot out of his hand. The pain took him to his knees, but he still grabbed for his other gun as he taunted, "Guess your aim is off, I won't let you off so easy."

Chris had already turned and started to walk away, but hearing the kids words, knew the kid was never going to let it rest. Not because he wanted to but because he had to, Chris turned and shot the kid straight through the heart.

Again the look of disbelief crossed the kid's face, though, this time it was for the last time, as he fell face first into the dirt.

Chris didn't hesitate or look back, just continued on to the saloon.

Vin shook his head, from his vantage point, he could tell Chris didn't want to do that.

Buck and JD had also witnessed the shoot out; Buck wanted to go talk with his friend, but knew that he could not. He smiled sadly at JD as they continued on to the assayer's office.

Ezra was already back at his table when Chris came into the saloon. He, along with the rest of the saloon patrons had seen the whole thing. This latest, only added to the Larabee legend, no one looked or said a word to him as he ordered a whiskey. Ezra knew he was in a position to act unlike the townsfolk and so he said, "You rid this fair town of another of its undesirables?"

"Yea, so it seems." Chris picked up his drink and approached Ezra's table.

The rest of the saloon's customers that had all paused at Ezra's words, now resumed their activities, as this last episode fell to the floor of their memories.

The natural reluctance to be so close to death kept any card players away from their table, giving Chris and Ezra time for unrestricted talk. Ezra dealt cards and they began to play.

"I was fortunate enough to play poker with the sheriff and two of his deputies last night. It seems that during the hanging they also plan on robbing the bank. The idea is for the Judge to be shot just before he's hung, adding a touch of confusion to the already heightened festival mood he has been trying to promote." Ezra won the hand even though he had talked the entire time.

Chris checked his newly dealt hand before he looked up at Ezra, his face not displaying any of the thoughts churning in his mind. "Our priority remains freeing the Judge, the bank is not our concern. If we are successful, the bank won't even get hit."

 

Ezra nodded his agreement, "If we have identified the correct players, then as you say, solution of our original problem, will automatically resolve this new one."

The festering fever of anticipation for a hanging grew as the day wore on. People that were clicking their tongues at it yesterday, were eagerly awaiting it today. Nathan was saddened by the way the town folk were getting excited to witness a death. He kept to the shadows and picked up last little tid-bits that might be helpful. When it approached four o'clock, he made his way to the saloon.

Buck and JD were already at a table in the saloon when Nathan entered; he didn't look at them, just headed straight to the bar.

Chris was still playing poker with Ezra. Josiah was the first to join them. He went straight to the table bypassing a drink. His stride appeared very purposeful as though he knew he would win. Ezra dealt him in. Josiah had won a couple of hands by the time Buck and JD joined them. Nathan waited several more minutes before he, too, joined them.

Buck looked at his friend, but Chris showed no discomfort over the events that had happened earlier. Not that he had really expected him to, but he looked just to be sure. Nathan filled them in on his observations as did JD and Buck. Josiah shared what the Judge had picked up, which only confirmed what Ezra had discovered.

"Knowing that they plan on killing the judge prior to the hanging moves our timetable up just a little bit." Chris ‘ voice showed no annoyance at the change.

Nathan added, "Vin left a note that he'll be close by on a roof top."

"After I've helped JD, I'll stay by the stairs." Buck sounded uncommonly serious.

JD looked earnestly at Chris. "The horses will be taken care of."

Chris looked up at JD, making eye contact and nodded, letting him know he believed him. JD sat back relieved.

Ezra shuffled as he said, "I'll be visiting the Judge later this evening, as I taunt him," Ezra smiled broadly at the thought. "I'll let him know that what-fors. Chris, I'll join you in your room after midnight."

Chris nodded to Ezra, then to Nathan asked, "Get Vin's planned whereabouts, and find out if he's stashing his own horse, or joining us, that way Buck and JD will know what to leave alone." Chris half smiled at the two of them. "Josiah, best if you meet up with Ezra and I tonight."

"Gentlemen, tomorrow then." Ezra half bowed as he left them on his way to the jail.

Chris and Josiah continued to pay cards as the rest made their way away from the table. They were ready to put their plan into action.

Evening brought a lot of pre-celebration. Ezra figured that most were happy that it was not them that would soon meet the end of their fate. As he entered the jailhouse, he couldn't help but notice that the sheriff and his deputies were just finishing a meeting.

"Good evening, Sheriff, I've come to inspect your prize catch." Ezra turned to face the cell, "That there man incarcerated me in Fort Laramie. I am more than pleased to see that he is going to meet his demise on the morrow." Ezra then walked over to the cell and used a rougher voice directed at the Judge. "Hey there Mister Lawman, how does it feel to be on this end of a judgment? Feeling remorse that you've put so many others in this position?"

"They all got what they deserved." Although the Judge's voice was weaker, the strength of his words rang through quite clearly.

The sheriff came out of his chair in anger at the judge's words, "You're getting yours tomorrow, old man." He then stormed out of the office.

Ezra didn't waste any time, "Judge, hear any of their plan?"

"Bank seems to be their main objective, I'm just the side show. Two men are going to be posted inside just after it opens."

"Chris has altered the plan a mite, follow Josiah's lead and you'll live to tell. See you in the morning, I'll be back. Now, back into character." Ezra tipped his hat at the Judge and walked toward the door, and in a louder voice exclaimed, "It will be one of the finer viewing pleasures to see you hang." Ezra laughed as he left the jail. 

 

**Tilford, Dakota Territory, Hanging Day**

 

Nathan and Vin left the camp together and each entered the town virtually unnoticed; both had the ability to fade into the scenery. They separated for their individual posts with the confidence gained from working together.

Buck and JD worked their way through town cutting each of the horse's saddle straps. This time JD was determined not to fail Chris, cause he knew their lives were riding on it. People took no notice of them, as they were transfixed with the upcoming event. They weaved their way in and out, taking care of all but their own get-away horses.

Josiah was already praying with the judge when Ezra walked in. He went to the sheriff, sitting at his desk and inquired, "Why do you allow this vile man a chance at redemption?"

The sheriff actually smiled up at Ezra, "Aw, it makes the preacher feel good, he…," the sheriff pointed his thumb toward the cell, "Won't repent, says he's done nothing wrong. So the preacher keeps trying." His voice then decreased volume to just above a whisper, "It annoys Travis so damn much, I encourage the preacher to keep it up." The sheriff was chuckling to himself.

Ezra returned the sheriff's smile at that last bit of information, and then walked over to the window to look for Chris.

Chris was leaning against the post outside the bank. To the passer-byes he appeared lost in thought, when actually he was primed and ready, awaiting the deputy crossing the street. For just as the deputy was to pass Chris, Chris moved forward enough so that the deputy was forced to touch Chris.

Chris' face looked enraged as his voice calmly said, "You better apologize."

The deputy became indignant and returned with, "Who the hell are you?"

"The last face you see before you die." Chris pulled his weapon.

Inside the jailhouse, this was what Ezra was waiting for. He turned to the sheriff and said, "Looks like your deputy is in a shoot-out with that gunslinger."

The sheriff jumped up and rushed to the window, then high-tailed it outside. Josiah followed right behind him, leaving Ezra alone in the office. He quickly exchanged all the ammo with his blank cartridges. Ezra then took all the live ammo and put it into his vest. He winked at the Judge as he left the jailhouse.

Meanwhile, Chris was all set for a shoot-out in the street. The sheriff was trying to get his deputy to back down without exposing his plan. The distraction was enough for Ezra to bump into the other deputy and utilize his slight of hand.

Josiah added to the confusion with his booming voice, and had his head tipped upward asking the lord, "Show forgiveness of the town's people, they do not understand."

The sheriff, who had his deputy ready to back down, approached Chris. He talked to Chris as he pointed at his deputy, "He's a hothead, please, just ignore him, I'll keep him under control."

Chris stood there, looking as cold as ice, only said, "He'd better apologize."

The Sheriff turned to his angered deputy and gave him a look that yelled don't mess up the plan.

"I apologize," came from the deputy's direction, as his head was down, one couldn't tell if it came from him or not.

Chris turned and walked away.

Ezra went up to Josiah, as the town's people watched Chris leave and they used the slight pause to burst forward and bump into the sheriff. As Josiah was brushing him off, Ezra's slight of hand was never noticed. His task accomplished, Ezra faded into the crowd.

The sheriff checked his timepiece, and realized it was heading toward twelve. He directed the town's people to the hanging platform, as he wanted to get his plan back on track. He went to fetch the prize, Judge Travis. As the sheriff lead his prisoner up the stairs to the platform, Josiah was already there, waiting with his bible in hand.

Chris, Ezra and Buck moved to their intended positions, Vin was atop a building across from the bank. JD had the reins of the get-away horses and Nathan was pulling a buckboard into place.

Then as if a calm before the storm, the crowd grew quiet as the sheriff stepped forward. "The time we have been waiting for is here, justice. We finally have control of these so-called lawmakers, so we judge you, as you have judged us. Guilty!"

The crowd, caught up in the mood of celebration, cheered. Josiah started a prayer as the sheriff's men took their places. The sheriff looked to his deputy, about to give his signal, instead, Vin took it as his signal. He aimed, and shot the base of the rope holding Judge Travis. The Judge dropped to his knees with the force of being cut loose, Josiah then shoved him over the edge of the platform and he rolled into the buckboard Nathan had waiting there. With that first shot, pandemonium broke out and people began screaming. 

The sheriff turned and shot at Josiah, but he had already jumped off and was heading toward the deputy at the bank. The sheriff couldn't believe that he had missed his shot and shot wildly into the crowd that was running away. At that point all hell broke loose and people were just running anywhere, and the sheriff still missed all of his shots. He knew then that something was wrong with his weapon. He jumped off the platform and slugged the first man he encountered and took his weapon. Chris was ready for this, with his gun aimed at the sheriff, he signaled him to throw down his weapon. The sheriff had no intention of doing this and took aim at Chris. Chris saw his intention immediately and fatally shot him first.

Many of the other criminal types of this town saw the plans for the hanging go array and joined in the fracas against the seven. So instead of making for the get-away horses, Ezra and Buck were kept busy busting heads, dodging punches, and placing a few well aimed shots. Chris and Josiah had their hands full with the sheriff's deputies.

Witnessing their leader fall, one hoped to avenge him, and possibly his own embarrassment. So, Chris was not surprised when his friend from the morning's shoot-out attempt stood before him with contempt etched all over his face. He sneered at Chris, "Let's see how fast you think you are."

Before the deputy could draw another breath, he was falling toward the ground with Chris' bullet lodged in his chest.

Chris then rejoined Josiah in combating the rest of this town's low life lawmen. They also had to bust heads, dodge punches and placed some well-aimed shots. One deputy faded into the alleyway, working his way toward the get-a-way area.

Nathan was checking out Judge Travis, who kept trying to brush aside his attempts, stating he was bruised but fine. Nathan asked him, "Can you ride or would you rather use the buckboard?"

"These bones might be old and bruised, but they can still ride." His voiced booked no argument.

JD reached around to the outside of his saddlebag and withdrew his rifle. He offered it to the Judge. Orin Travis reached out and took the rifle nodding his head at JD, saying, "Thanks son."

"The others should meet us here, we need to be ready," Nathan pulled his gun, "I don't think they'll be comin' alone."

It wasn't long before Chris and Josiah were running for their horses, for just a moment, it appeared as though they had made it unencumbered, but that wasn't the case. Two were chasing after them on foot, while another two went for their horses. The two on foot didn't get far as the met up with a couple of obstacles, Buck and Ezra coming from the other direction. 

Buck and Ezra both had their guns out and made short work of the two. They jumped on their horses and were turning to check behind them when they heard a shot hit behind the Judge. Seven heads turned in time to see one of the sheriff's deputies falling to the ground as blood spread across his chest. Chris looked up at Vin and signaled for him to join them.

With help from Nathan, the Judge got up on his horse and they cantered over to meet up with Vin. JD had the reins of Vin's horse and held them till Vin had mounted. Many of their pursuers were getting fixed to chase after them and attempted to mount their horses, only to fall to the ground due to saddle strap failure. Chris nodded his head and smiled at JD. JD managed to sit just a little straighter in his saddle. They all turned and headed out of town.

They traveled at as fast a pace they figured the Judge could handle. As it was more than likely some would come after them after fixing their saddles, they left in a different direction than they actually planned on traveling.

They had been riding a couple of hours when they reached a creek and stopped to water their horses. They also figured that the Judge could use a breather.

Judge Travis took a long drink of water and then wet a handkerchief and wiped his face. He sat on a smooth faced rock and looked over at his rescuers. "Thank you, gentlemen, I wasn't sure you could pull it off, but I'm real grateful you did."

Vin and Chris nodded their acknowledgment to Travis, while Buck and JD wore huge grins on their faces. Ezra smiled at the Judge as he sat close by. Josiah summed it up in his preacher voice, "Looks like it just wasn't your time to die."

Nathan was still trying to assess how the Judge was doing. "How you holdin' up?"

"Just fine." His face said it didn't matter how he was feeling, his answer would continue to be 'Just fine'.

Nathan nodded his head to the Judge, but he was determined to keep an eye on him just the same.

Vin scouted around a bit before returning to the group. "Found some Indian Pony tracks, I think it best if we change direction now and head homeward. Don't need to invite no trouble, if'en we can avoid it."

Getting no argument, they filled their canteens and got back up on their horses, and headed south for home. 

 

**Four Corners, New Mexico Territory**

 

Even though Mary knew she had been walking on air the last couple of days, she had noticed the absence of the seven. She went over to general store in hopes that Mrs. Potter would have some idea. Mary waited as Gloria finished with a customer.

Gloria smiled at Mary and asked, "Something I could do for you Mary?"

"Our lawmen seem to have been gone awhile, and I wondered if you knew where they had gotten off to?" Mary really hated to admit she didn't know where they were.

"Come to think of it, your right, Mary, but I don't know. Last I remember, they were talking to Katie, and haven't seen them since. So, maybe she knows." Gloria finished putting the money away.

"Is she coming in to town today to work on the Thanksgiving plans?"

"I know that she is planning on meeting Nettie later at the barn, they want to fix it up in case it rains. I'm meeting them there after the store closes." Gloria was glad that town was getting behind the big celebration, for she knew it would've been hard on her and the kids, this first one without her husband.   
"Your newspaper article really got everyone involved, Mary. It's nice to see them all come together for this."

"Well, I'll come over and help if I may? I had already promised Billy and my in-laws that I would spend Thanksgiving with them, or I would be here, for ours." Mary had a ‘what can you do' expression, and then shrugged to match it. "I'll ask Katie then. See you later, Gloria." Mary went back to her newspaper office.

An hour later, Mary stepped out of her office and locked the door. She headed toward the barn. As she was passing the boarding house, Jeffery was just starting down the steps and hailed her.

"Mary, how wonderful you look. Where are you headed?" Jeffery asked as he joined her.

Mary blushed at the compliment, then answered, "The barn, to help ready it for the holiday."

"May I join you? After a long afternoon at composing my article and finishing it, I could use a change of anything."

"They will probably put you to work doing heavy chores," Mary smiled at the thought of Jeffery a might dirty, she would have to offer to help clean him up. Then the rest of what he said caught up to her and she asked, "Oh, the article is finished? May I read it?"

"Of course," Jeffery then took her hand as they strolled over to the barn.

Many of the town's women folk were there helping with the clean up, including Katie and Nettie, when Mary and Jeffery entered the barn. Nettie looked to be in charge and they went over to her to offer their services.

Nettie smiled at Mary. "How good it is to see you, Mary. You can pitch in anywhere, though it's a shame you won't be here to celebrate with us, especially as you have helped the town so much. Now, before another minute goes by, don't you think you should introduce me to that young man holding on to your hand?" Nettie enjoyed the horrified expression that crossed Mary's face when she realized she was still holding hands.

Mary dropped Jeffery's hand and straightened an imagery out of place hair before she began introductions. "Nettie, this is Jeffery Albright, Jeffery, this is Nettie Wells. Her niece, Casey, is the one standing on the ladder over in the corner."

Jeffery stuck out his hand to Nellie, and after she took it, said, "Very nice to meet you ma'am."

"Nice to meet you too, young man, though, the whole town knows you're sparking Mary." Mary blushed again.

Nettie then set Jeffery to work, easing Mary's embarrassment. Mary went in search of Katie, to find out about the seven. She found her in a corner with Becky, removing cobwebs.

Katie saw Mary on her way over and asked Becky to go help Casey. Becky nodded at Mary as she brushed by her. Katie recognized a determined look on Mary's face, and knew a tough question was coming up. As Mary reached her she said, "Hi, Mary. I see you brought Jeffery to help. Is it true that he's courting you?"

Mary shook her head and smiled, thinking there were no real secrets in this town. "Yes, he asked if he could. He is so very easy to talk to. I missed all the sweet things that go along with having a beau, I'd forgotten. It's a little different than with Steven, but special, none the less."

"And Chris?

"Oh Chris is very good looking and actually quite nice, but, after these last few days, I realize how little we have in common. Jeffery understands what I do, and I didn't know how important that really was. Heavens, listen to me go on. I wanted to ask you a question, do you know where Chris and the rest of them are?"

"They got a message to go rescue someone." Katie was hoping Mary wouldn't ask something she would actually have to lie to.

"Do you have any idea when they're returning?"

"JD said they would be back by Thanksgiving, and I remember Vin groaning that it figured he couldn't get out of JD's plans." Katie knew what she said was all true, just not the answer to that exact question. But Mary seemed okay with that and much to Katie's surprise, left it there. Katie and Mary worked side by side in earnest to get the barn ready, for the clouds really looked like rain clouds. 

 

**Nebraska Territory**

 

They made camp just as the sun was going down. Nathan had let Chris and Vin know that the Judge couldn't handle much more. Vin had snagged three rabbits on the way, Josiah had potatoes in his bags and Nathan had stocked up on bread in town yesterday. The meal felt like a celebration, and Orin Travis looked and felt much renewed.

Josiah volunteered for first watch, and headed out for a once around. Vin and Chris sat by the fire; Chris lit a cheroot and waited for Vin to say his piece.

"I think we're being followed. We lost the fellers from town after we changed directions. These fellers are different, they ain't tryin' to catch us, only stay with us. I only caught on cause of the birds. Figure we should pay ‘em a visit."

Chris took the added piece of news in stride, only said aloud, "K," He stood up and walked over to Buck. Chris kept his voice low, and filled him in on what he and Vin were about to do. "If we're not back by morning, come find us."

Buck looked at his friend and let his expression convey how serious he was, "You got it pard."

Vin and Chris took off on foot and as they passed Josiah, they also let him know what was up. They kept on for about fifteen minutes in silence before Vin signaled a stop. He motioned for Chris to continue straight ahead and that he would circle around left. Vin then pointed to his ears and eyes and then to Chris.

Chris signaled he understood to keep his eyes and ears open. Vin then took off by creeping slowly to where he believed their followers were. By stepping carefully and quietly he made it to the edge of a campsite with two Sioux Indians. They were looking in the direction that Chris was coming, so alert to him, Vin came up behind them unnoticed. He about scared them into becoming ghosts, they put their hands up right away. Chris then joined them in the campsite.

Vin then simply asked, "What do you fellers want?"

The two Indians looked at each other, and sat down. The one on Vin's left started talking, "We don't mean hurt to you, we only want to follow."

"What for?" Chris icy voice said from behind.

"We heard tell of village where Indians outcasts, peace searchers, darker skin ones all live together in harmony. We want to be there."

"The Seminole village. Why follow us? " Vin asked.

"My brother and I are story tellers, we want to tell stories, not make them. Most of our people seek harmony, but our leaders want to fight the white ones. If we stay and not fight we disgrace our elders. We leave so we can continue to pass stories on of our people, so all Sioux not die forever." He paused, and glanced at his brother, who nodded back at him. He then continued, "We hear darker one speak of the peaceful village back at the creek, we knew then that our fox spirit guide had shown us the answer. We follow."

Vin looked over at Chris, and he could read the same answer on his face, they would help him. "We invite you to travel with us, and we will get to the Seminole village." Vin conveyed sincerely. "I'm Vin, and that's Chris."

"I am called Anztwoki, my brother is Rokuri, and we thank you. But why do you help? White ones say one thing and do something else. It is hard to trust."

Vin looked at the horizon, then back at Anztwoki and gently replied, "I can not speak for other white men, but I don't judge a man by his people, and I don't judge a people by a man."

Chris' voice sounded profound in the dark. "I learned a long time ago to trust my instincts, then look at the man."

Anztwoki believed his fox guide had led him here, meaning he should trust these men. He looked Vin in the eyes and nodded.

Vin felt he should warn them, "Not all that we meet up with will feel the same. Be prepared, not all men can be trusted."

Rokuri spoke for the first time, "That we have learned well."

Chris and Vin led them back to their camp. Upon arrival, they found six men awake around the fire.

"Good to see you, Pard." Relief was evident in Buck's voice. Then it took a lighter quality while asking, "Who are your friends?" Buck didn't want to jump to conclusions this time. He had learned with the Chanu situation that not is always as it seems when dealing with Indians.

Vin motioned for their guests to sit about the fire. He then relayed their story to the whole group before they turned in for the night. 

 

**Four Corners, New Mexico Territory**

 

Mary and Jeffery were just exiting the hotel after a Saturday morning breakfast when the stage pulled in half a day early. Curious as to why it would arrive so early had Mary hurrying over to check it out. Mary was quite shocked to see the two passengers that got off the stage, Evie Travis, her mother-in-law and her son Billy.

Before Mary could say a word, Evie asked, "Have you heard from Orin?"

"No, Evie, why what's wrong."

"I'm worried, he's missed two circuit stops, and he usually wires me every couple of days. No one has heard from him in over a week. I don't know what to do."

Mary had Billy's hand in hers and put her other arm around Evie. Mary could feel how upset the usually unflappable Evie was, and held her a little tighter.

Jeffery could see how upset Mary was and crossed the street to join her. Gloria and Katie had come out to see why the stage was so early, and joined Jeffery just as he was reaching Mary.

Mary looked to Jeffery over Evie's shoulder, and explained, "She thinks the judge has gone missing."

Katie looked a bit uncomfortable with that information and she knew she should share what she did know. "A……Mary, yesterday, when I said that Chris and them had gotten a message to rescue someone, well, …. Judge Travis was the person they left to rescue. Chris said not to share that information with anyone."

Evie and Mary both looked horrified by the news. Jeffery stepped closer to Mary in hopes of providing her a little more comfort. Mary asked, "When are they suppose to be back? What happened?" Evie wilted against Mary.

Gloria interrupted with, "Let's go over to my store and sit, it will be easier than standing here in the street." Gloria then led the group over to her store. She put the closed sign on the door, and went to get some coffee she always kept brewing in back.

Billy had been given a cookie and was playing with some toys on the floor. Mary looked at her son with love as the coffee cup warmed her hands. She then turned her focus to Katie, and prodded, "Explain everything."

"On Monday morning, Jonny Secco rode in from Tilford looking for Mr. Larabee. He said the Judge had sent him to find the man in black. He said the Judge was in prison and was to be hung on Friday." Katie looked over to the Judge's wife, but her head was down in her hands. She continued, "Our men then saddled up and left within the hour, Chris said he had a plan. He figured they should arrive some time on Monday. That's what I know, Chris said not to tell you, said you'd worry needlessly."

Mary's eyes were as big as saucers, and Evie was shaking all over. Gloria took them all in hand; she suggested that Evie lay down in her back room, while Billy took his nap. She then suggested that Mary wire the newspaper office in Tilford for any information. Mary looked grateful for something constructive to do as she and Jeffery left for the telegraph office.

Katie looked to Gloria and smiled. "Yes ma'am!"

Gloria returned the cheeky smile, then sobered as she added. "They need to stay busy. But knowing the boys, they have rescued the Judge and are returning home, so we'd better get cracking on the Thanksgiving plans."

Katie nodded her head in agreement, "You're right, and we'd better get Mary and Mrs. Travis involved too. I figure they'll be staying here for the holiday now." The two of set off to start the work. 

 

**Colorado**

 

The ten men rode as hard as the horses could take, for they wanted to be done with Pike's Peak. Vin worried that Orin and JD, both would have a difficult time with the cold. So, when they hit the saddle of the mountain around one o'clock, Vin knew they would make it down before nightfall. They stopped for a breather.

The air was crisp and cool and the view appeared to go on forever, and Vin loved the feeling that he was standing at the top of the world. He wasn't surprised when Anztwoki and Rokuri joined him. He also wasn't surprised when they stood there in awed reflection. It's how he felt the first time he crossed here.

A brief rest left them ready to ride, and they made their way carefully down the mountainside. The bottom couldn't come soon enough for JD; he was already cold. He remembered all too clearly how he felt just a few days ago.

Nathan kept his eye on Orin, he knew his injuries were worse than he let on. All that hard riding wasn't helping his injured ribs, or his pride. Orin Travis didn't like appearing less than he was, but he seemed determined to keep as much of it to himself as he could. Because they all needed to get back as quickly as they could, Nathan just watched, letting Orin think he was keeping his secret.

They made it to the valley by nightfall, and set up camp there. Nathan, Vin, and Rokuri went out hunting for fresh game while Josiah and JD got a fire going. Orin sat next to Chris and told him, "Evie has probably wired Mary, I usually let her know when I change location."

"Miss Harper knows where we went, she'll tell Mary if it's necessary."

"Don't think I'll make it back by Thanksgiving, Mary'll have left this morning. They're bound to be disappointed." Travis' voice sounded weary.

"They would have been more disappointed if you couldn't make it back at all." Chris looked sideways at Travis as he said it.

Orin had a knowing look on his face and nodded his agreement with Chris.

After their meal, they all settled in for the night looking forward to reaching home by tomorrow evening. The ten men rested easier knowing their destinations were not much farther away.

Ezra was up first so he could get the morning coffee going. The sun was just about to come up and the rest of his comrades would be up with it. He saw Chris get up and wander off into the bushes, but Josiah was sitting on his bedroll in silent laughter. Ezra furled his brow in question at Josiah, who only pointed to Vin, still asleep in his bedroll. Ezra stepped closer to see what had captured Josiah's fancy, and was amused himself to see an old friend. Ezra gently kicked Vin in the foot and waited as he woke up.

For the second time on this trip, Vin found himself waking up to Ezra's smiling face. "I sure hope you don't make a habit of this." Vin said to Ezra.

Ezra's smile grew even larger as he said, "I don't believe I could compete with your choice of bed mates."

"Ah, Ezra, not again," Vin looked behind him, and sure enough a raccoon was sleeping there. Only this time, there are three little ones with her. Vin crept out slowly and backed away before standing up.

Josiah couldn't contain himself any longer, and his laughter burst from him startling Buck and Nathan from their slumber. Buck roused JD so he wouldn't miss the fun. Vin again, left some food for the raccoon, which she took as she herded her brood away from the loud creatures around her.

Vin was afraid the whole town would end up hearing accounts of this story. 

 

**Four Corners, New Mexico Territory**

 

Nettie and Gloria kept Mary and Evie busy all day with chores for the Thanksgiving feast. Most of the town had confirmed that they would be there for the midday meal. Nettie was also keeping Jeffery busy, busy minds couldn't worry.

Katie and Becky were making trips to neighboring farms for chairs on loan for the dinner. They also collected the last minute changes of the food donations. Families that found it was too difficult to contribute food, were in town contributing their time instead. Nettie knew they would feel good about eating the meal if they had done something to contribute to it. The saloon and the hotel were both ready to receive food for keeping warm and for serving. It was all pulling together, the only fly in the ointment was whether those darn men were going to make it back on time.

As the sun was going down Nettie, Gloria, Katie, Evie, Mary and Jeffery were sitting in front of the general store completing their checklist for tomorrow. Gloria mentioned, "Tables and chairs need to be set up and tablecloths laid ……," she broke off as they all looked to the cloud of dust forming outside of town. As the cloud became recognizable people, a collective sigh emanated from the group, and they gathered to greet them.

Ten weary men rode into town and they were glad to give up their horses to Katie and Jeffery, who offered to stable them. Evie rushed to Orin; overjoyed to have him back safely, even if he looked a little worse for wear. Gloria was bringing out refreshment, hoping to catch the story of their trip.

Vin introduced the two Indians, and explained their quest. "I'm gonna ride them out with them to the Seminole village in the morning, I think they'll find acceptance there."

Katie offered to put them up at her place, since they would have to pass by it anyway. Then she upped her offer to include supper for everyone. "Becky has Billy at the ranch, and I was fixin' to invite the planning committee over anyway. There really is plenty of food."

They all agreed to ride out to Katie's for supper and to clean up.

After supper was completed, the tale of Judge Travis' rescue was told to the satisfaction of most. Katie wasn't sure all parts of the story were brought to light, but as all returned safe, the story stood as told. Gloria then shared the Thanksgiving plans for the entire town dinner. JD joined into the spirit immediately, and offered his complete support. Josiah also agreed to help, just not with the same enthusiasm, for he didn't jump out of his seat yelping with glee. Vin and Chris exchanged glances and ever so slightly, nodded at each other.

"Ma'am, those plans sound real fine, but tomorrow, Chris and I need to guide Anztwoki and Rokuri to the Seminole village," Vin tried to sound disappointed.

Ezra smiled a knowing smile at Vin and Chris, and Buck just laughed out loud. Chris and Vin said they were turning in, so they could leave early. Buck called after them, barely containing his mirth, "You're not fooling anyone, pards."

The remaining guests finished their plans, and got ready to depart. Mary fetched Billy, and rode off with Jeffery. Orin and Evie, and Nettie joined Gloria in her buggy. Nathan and Josiah offered to ride with them. Ezra, JD and Buck bid them all good-night and rode off to town and a soft bed.

Just after sunrise, Chris and Vin saddled their horses and joined Anztwoki and Rokuri. They were about to set off when Katie rode up on her horse, all set to go with them. Chris looked side ways at Katie and asked with a glare, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Coming along to invite the entire Seminole village to our Thanksgiving tomorrow," Katie replied as though it was a done deal.

"Don't think the whole town will agree," Vin tried to caution her. But Katie refused to be deterred; "The whole idea of Thanksgiving is to share. You guys helped them when they needed it. You didn't stop to ask if people would agree with you. We live in the same territory; we can share one meal together. Now, let's get going." Katie was on her horse and ready to ride.

Chris turned quickly to hide his smile, no need for her to see how he enjoyed her feisty answer. Chris and Vin then shared a look that spoke volumes; they still hadn't managed to avoid the Thanksgiving dinner. The Indian brother's gave her their genuine smiles and indicated with their hands for her to proceed before them. The five of them set off to the west.

\+ + + + + + +

Thanksgiving morning in Four Corners started with clouds in the sky, but as the town's people began their set-up, the wind gently dispersed the clouds, leaving only the sun behind. Gloria had confided in JD about Katie's intention, and he eagerly assisted by rounding up even more tables and chairs. JD was all for a festive celebration, for his mother had instilled those traditions in him since he was a little boy. With this large undertaking, he felt she would have heartily agreed, and this made him feel closer to her.

Food was coming in large quantities; the saloon and hotel were ready for it. Linens for the tables were laid out, place-mats and silverware set up, marking the seating arrangements. JD and Jeffery placed chairs accordingly, both feeling the excitement building as it drew closer to the start time.

Mary, Nettie and Gloria had most things running smoothly. Mary also knew of Katie's plan, and was glad that she was able to be here for this important moment in her town's history. She looked over at Jeffery, who was also looking her way and they shared a smile. She was also thankful at this second chance at love, and family for Billy. Her town had come a long way and she had her father-in-law and seven men to thank for that, in Mary's eyes, this was a good day.

Josiah was fixing his preacher's collar as Nathan joined him, "Feeling spiritual today, Josiah". Nathan smiled at his friend.

"Yes, my brother, I am. Today, I feel hopeful for the future," Josiah voice rang with sincerity.

"I like Katie's idea, somehow having Indians at the meal goes in hand with the history of this day," Nathan replied earnestly.

"Good morning, gentleman," Ezra greeted them as he joined them near the hotel.

Nathan returned Ezra's greeting, adding, "My, you surly look dapper this day."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Jackson. You and Mr. Sanchez also look well dressed today." Ezra responded.

"Have you seen Buck?" Nathan asked, directing his question toward Ezra.

"Mr. Wilmington was just returning this morning, I believe, from entertaining a lady." Ezra coughed discreetly at the last.

Josiah and Nathan smiled knowingly, then Josiah suggested they all go help JD.

JD grinned as they joined and told them their intent. "You timing is great, guys, I'm finished."

Ezra returned pertly, "Ah, just as we planned." He then smiled genuinely at the boy.

They walked together over to the refreshment area and were selecting their drinks when they, along with most of the folks gathered there, noticed a very large dust cloud moving toward them. As it drew closer, Gloria, Nettie, Mary, JD, Ezra, Nathan, Josiah, and Buck, who had just got there, went out to greet Chris, Katie, Vin and all their guests.

The people joining them was comprised of Seminole, freed slaves, outcasts of other Indian groups and Indians that willingly sought them out, such as Anztwoki and Rokuri. They all were carrying food that they had brought with them and Mary showed them where to deposit it.

As expected, some of the towns' folk were disgruntled that they would be expected to share a meal with savages. But before any real scenes took place Josiah exclaimed loudly, " Lord, today we are blessed, that we can put aside our differences so that we may share a meal together is truly a proud moment for us all." This pretty much silenced those that might have started a ruckus.

People took their plates, filled them with a grand assortment of food, and found places to sit. Some as far away from the guests as they could get, or in the instance of the seven protectors and Mary, Gloria, Nettie, Katie, Jeffery, and Orin and Evie, they sat in amongst the new arrivals. When everyone had been seated with food, Mary felt a toast or words of some kind should be spoken. She then turned to Ezra, " Ezra, would you, in all your eloquence, say something appropriate. I think you would truly be the best choice."

Ezra flattered and dismayed at the same time, stood up and clanged his water glass to achieve everyone's attention. Ezra wasn't sure what he was going to say, but as it became quiet he quickly reflected on this last year and began. "Folks, today we all came to celebrate Thanksgiving, a time of good food, and sharing it with friends and family. Today, though, we are actually very fortunate as we get a chance to celebrate it the way our forefathers did, with guests of different nationalities, colors and religions. Today provides us with a chance to reflect, as I have done myself, that though we see great differences on the outsides, there are great similarities on the inside. Today, I raise my glass to toast those similarities and to share this day together, Happy Thanksgiving!"

Each person at the Four Corners Thanksgiving celebration raised their glass as Ezra did and all said, "Happy Thanksgiving." Then they all began to eat.

Mary turned to Ezra and said, "Ezra, that was truly lovely, I knew you would do a wonderful job. Thank you so much."

Josiah also added his thoughts, " Ezra, that was inspired." Josiah then lowered his voice for just Ezra, "Your depth at times never ceases to amaze me. You try to keep it hidden, but it is there. I, for one am very glad you stayed here with us."

"Why, thank you, sir." Touched, Ezra said it without the usual boisterous in his tones.

The town's people ate and chatted and ate more until they were content. Some enjoying the company, some enjoying the food, some reflecting on the day itself. Whatever their thoughts, they continued on pleasantly till the days end. Many thanked Mary, Gloria, Nettie and Katie for putting together a fine holiday feast and getting the entire town involved. Others stayed to help with cleanup process and collecting and sorting the borrowed things for delivery to their owners.

After most people had left for home, Vin went over to Katie. "When JD got all fired up over this holiday thing, I really wanted no part of it. But, Katie, what you did here today, seemed so right. I'm glad I was here." He nodded to Katie, then headed over to Nettie, and offered to see her home. Nettie waved to the others as they rode away.

JD was standing next to Gloria as Katie was helping some leave-takers, he quietly said to her, "Mrs. Potter, thank you for carrying on with all of the Thanksgiving plans. This one holiday always meant something special to my mother, and it sure would of made her happy to know that the town that I live in also treated it so special."

Mrs. Potter smiled at JD, put her hand on his shoulder, and said quietly. "I think she already knows, JD." JD looked up at her, his eyes growing wide, and then gave her a big smile and nodded his head in agreement.

Orin and Evie were on the way back to the hotel as they passed Chris. Evie stopped him and said, "Mr. Larabee, I greatly appreciate what you and your friends did for Orin. I will never forget that." She smiled at Chris as she concluded. Orin just grasped Chris by the forearm and squeezed down, nodding, but it was the eye contact that conveyed his heart-felt thanks. Chris tipped his hat and nodded back.

Chris joined Ezra, Buck and JD in saying thank you and good bye to Katie and Gloria as they readied to depart; Josiah arrived in time for the final wave. JD couldn't wait to impart his news, "Nathan's escorting Raine home with the others to the Seminole village; and you know what else? Jeffery Albright is courting Mary Travis." JD only paused long enough to catch his breath. 

Josiah quickly clasped his shoulder as Ezra said, "Ok, JD, slow down, let's go to the saloon and you can fill us in on all your news." Ezra smiled at Josiah, and then with indulgent eyes, at JD, then they all turned and walked together toward the saloon. 

THE END

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------  
Fate brought them together. Destiny would make them heroes. Against  
overwhelming odds, they fight for justice. The legend rides again...  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------


End file.
